I thought I was over her
by Eat. Sleep. Write. Read
Summary: After ANGEL. When Max goes missing what will Fang do? Does he even care about her anymore? Fax!T- for some graphic scences that may or may not happen, not too graphic. Review! :D
1. Chapter 1 Up! Up! Up!

"Up! Up! Up!" I whispered gently shaking Nudge. Nudge is only twelve but she acts like a teenager when it comes to waking her up. She rolled over and opened one of her eyes, then moaned.

"She wants you to wake me up first!" Angel said flying over to me. Her blonde curls bouncing a little as she moved up and down. God I needed to get her a shower, usually her curls are really bouncy and full. Listen to me, I sound like a girl. I really should stop listening to Nudge.

"Why are you up?" Nudge mumbled. She rolled onto her stomach and buried her face in her hands. I was pretty impressed, for a girl sleeping on a tree branch she had amazing rolling skills. Why are we sleeping on tree branches you may ask, because our lives are messed up! We where kidnapped from a place called the School four, maybe five years ago. A guy named Jeb got us out. He felt sorry for us, and then two years later he disappeared. We had assumed he was dead but later after Angel was kidnapped we realized Jeb and the other Whitecoats where behind it. Since then Jeb had tried to convince us he was still on our side. Not really working.

_Max, we have to go… now! _I looked up at Angel's solemn face and nodded. Did I mention that I have a six year old that can read minds and project her thoughts to other people? "Nudge!" I said sternly. Nudge rolled back onto her side and propped herself up with one elbow.

"What?"

"We have to go. Now!" I said pulling her to her feet. Did you know it isn't that easy to get people up when you're in the air. That's right, the air. You see the white coats made us mutant freaks. We're 98% human and 2% avian. We have wings. That's right wings. Currently we're on the run from a group of Flyboys, creepy robot erasers. You don't even want to know.

Nudge looked around slightly annoyed. "Fine," she sighed. "But can we get some food first? I'm kinda hungry, I could really go for some eggs, bacons, sausage, pancakes, muffins, bagels-" Angel had slapped her hand over Nudge's mouth cutting her off. Thanks, I thought so only Angel could hear.

_You're welcome. But we are going to get breakfast right? I'm hungry… _

"Let's go get breakfast." I flew over to Gazzy and he jumped up.

"Finally! I've been waiting forever, I'm starved. Yo, Iggy, Dylan! Time to get up!" Iggy and Dylan flew off a small tree branch near the top of a tree and came to hover next to Gazzy. This was it. My family, my flock. The only one who was missing was my right wing man Fang. He left me and the rest of the Flock to create his own group. It hurt to much to think of him though.

_McDonalds?_

"McDonalds" I said.


	2. Chapter 2 The Sunshine State

**AN:**

**This chapter is from Fang's POV**

**I realized I forget the disclaimer last chapter: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters. They all belong to James Patterson…. Too bad for me… Sorry it took so long, and that it's so short. But the next chapter will be really long! Promise!**

"Come on guys, we have to go. The DG isn't going to wait around to make its next move."

Star was up first, running around waking everyone up. "Go away" Maya grumbled sticking her pillow over her head. We had been staying at a small hotel out in California for a bit; trying to find anything about the DG and the One Light. The group wasn't the easiest to get up though, which made getting research done hard. Star was pretty good at it though. She ran around the room screaming "AIY!" She was moving so fast it made a piercing sound. We've already gotten a few complaints about the noise waking other guests, but it works for us.

The whole group's been a little down since we lost Angel. Even though they didn't really know her and we saved a lot of lives they still feel responsible for her death. That's why we have to get the DG, because of them Angel is gone… forever. "Got something." Kate called form the computer. Everyone was around the computer in seconds. Even Maya stood there with her arms crossed staring at the screen.

"What do you have?" I asked reading the computer screen over her shoulder. I caught a few words like the One Light, next Rally, and special. That didn't sound good.

Kate looked up with a grin. "You'll never guess where they're next rally is." She said with a grin. I stood over her shoulder and folded my arms, waiting for the answer. "Florida!" She said with an excited squeal.

"No way!" I said. "We are not going there!"

Star appeared next to me and I'll admit it, I jumped. "God Star, don't do that!"

Star smiled. "Sorry, why can't we go? I need some sun. I'm looking like a ghost."

I glared at her. "We can't go there because…I have a lead here." I honestly had nothing. But I had to come up with something. They couldn't know why I didn't want to go to Florida. That's where Max was, and I couldn't face her after losing Angel. Maya raised her eyebrow and stared at me, trying to read me; the way Max had done so many times. Maybe we could go to Florida just to see Max… No! I can't it'll hurt too much to see her getting close Dylan.

"Well, what do you have?" Maya asked.

"Um…" Just then my phone rang. I looked at the screen it said Max. I thought about ignoring it but flipped it open instead.

"Hello?" I said.

"I need to tell you something." Max said.


	3. Chapter 3 Angel's Story Part 1

**AN: Sorry it took so long! My March break starts this Friday so I'll try and update more. **_**Question: If 1 character got kidnapped who would you want it to be?**_

**Enjoy~**

We sat down together at the table Dylan had made. He had pushed three small tables together to make one large one. We sat silently eating our food. We had ordered so much that each person needed two trays the lady at the cash looked at us like we were crazy. After all we were just kid, but she gave us the food anyways. We ate as fast as we could because we were really hungry. When everyone started to slow down their eating I pulled out our laptop.

"Has anyone found anything that could help us find the DG?" I asked. I got a bunch of silent headshakes as everyone was still stuffing their faces.

_Max, something big… something big is coming_

I made eye contact with Angel and saw fear in her eyes. Something was making my baby scared, and I didn't like it.

_Ok, we'll go in a few minutes; this is the only place we can get free wifi._ I thought. Angel nodded her head and looked over at Nudge.

Nudge jumped out of her seat and rushed over to me. "Let me see if I can find something about them online." She said. I nodded and let her at the computer. We sat there for about five minutes as Nudge searched the internet. "I can't find anything." She said sadly. "I've tried backdoors, cheat codes, hacking into government websites but there's nothing there on them." She sighed and handed me the computer again. I opened a tab and typed in Google. In the sear box I typed the Doomsday Group and the One Light. Over 15 000 results.

"What is it Max?" Angel asked doing the mind reading thing.

"Nudge? Did you try just simply search the Doomsday Group?" I asked.

"No, I didn't think of that, why didn't I think of that! I'm so stupid, I mean it would be obvious with it being on Google and" Angel slapped her hand over Nudges mouth and smiled.

"Nudge, we get it!" She said taking her hand off Nudges mouth. Nudge crossed her arms over her chest and frowned at her pancakes.

"You didn't have to be so mean about it…" She mumbled, I couldn't help but smile.

"Nudge, in all fairness to Angel, you can be quite the motor mouth," I said reaching over to give her a hug. I don't usually get all gushy but Nudge seemed really upset.

Nudge smiled at me, "but that's why you love me!" she said. I smiled and nodded. I looked back down at the computer screen and frowned. A huge pop up box covered the DG's website.

I skimmed over it and smiled. "You'll never guess where their next rally is," I said.

Everyone shook their heads and looked at me with anticipation; well, everyone except for Angel. She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off. "It says here that there next rally will be held on July 13th at 3:00 pm in California. It has all the details too!" I said excitedly.

"But today's the 12th! We can't get there in a day!" Gazzy complained.

I smiled. "We don't have to, Fang's group is there. Just let me call him and tell him!" I said as a smile spread over my face, I couldn't help it. I really missed Fang, I wondered if he missed me too. "Well we're talking to him we should tell him we found Angel." I said. Angel nodded her head.

_Angel, are you ok with telling your story again?_

A look of pain flashed across Angel's face but she nodded. _Yes, I can do it!_ A look of confidence now displayed on her face, I smiled, that's my little trooper.

I pulled my phone out and dialed Fang's number.

On the 3rd ring he answered. "Hello?"

"I need to tell you something." I said.

I heard his breathing through the phone as he thought about what I could tell him. "Who is it?" I heard Maya ask in the background.

"Max." He said.

"What does she want?" She snapped.

"Fang, tell Maya I can hear her!" I said angrily.

"Max says she can hear you!" He called out. After that there was silence on the other side of the phone. I heard Fang take in a deep breath. "What did you want to tell me?" He asked.

"I wanted to tell you that there's a DG rally in California tomorrow at 3:00 pm. I can email you the link if you want to go." I said, I looked at Nudge and she started typing an email to Fang with the DG's website link attached.

"Sure, sounds cool thanks. We found a rally in Florida if you guys want to go. I mean if you're not too upset about Angel…" His voice trailed off as he realized his mistake. I had been really shaken up when we thought we had lost Angel.

"Sure, sounds good." I said quickly.

"Great, I'll email you the link. Bye Max."

"Wait!" I called hoping it wasn't too late and that he hadn't already hung up.

"Yes Max?" He asked, I could tell he wanted to go.

"Someone wants to say hi to you!" I said. I placed my hand over the mouth piece and handed the phone to Angel.

_Speaker_, I thought and as soon as Angel had the phone she put it on speaker.

"Fang?" She said quietly. There was dead silence on the other end of the phone. Then outrage came.

"Max! Why didn't you tell me you had found Angel? When did you find her? You should have started with that!" He screamed into the phone. I was pretty impressed that was probably one of the longest sentences I had ever heard him say.

"I just did, we found her yesterday, and I thought the rally was important to get out of the way so you could talk to Angel." I said calmly. Fang sighed.

"Angel are you ok? What happened to you?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine" Angel said softly, her hand shook as she held the phone. She took a deep breathe in and spoke "I want to tell you my story, so you know what we're up against."

"Ok, can I put you on speaker?" Fang asked.

"Sure"

"Ok" He said, Angel put the phone down on the table and sat down in front of it. I came to stand behind her and put my hand on her back to show her she had my support. Angel took a deep breath breathe in and closed her eyes. When she opened them again I could see tears starting to form.

"Angel you don't have to do this if you don't want to." I said softly.

She shook her head. "No, I want to."

"Let me start back at the bomb." She said, I looked over at Gazzy who had tensed up. I hadn't allowed him and Nudge to hear Angel's story because I didn't want to scare them, or make Gazzy feel guilty. I put my arm out and he came over and gave me a small hug.

"It's ok," I whispered in his ear. "It wasn't you fault."

"But it-"

He started to say but I cut him off "It wasn't your fault."

I looked at Angel and she continued her story again. "After you pushed me out of the exit Fang, I started to fly upwards to avoid any debris if a bomb did blow up. I heard the rumble as a bomb blew up. After it had gone off I decided to land so I didn't attract any attention. I landed and started walking back to the rally site. I felt a hand wrap around my arm stopping me. I looked up to see a tall man holding on to me. I thought that I could just shake him off but he wouldn't let go. I thrashed around trying to get out. He placed a sack over my head and everything went black." Angel said in a shaky voice. She was near tears, I could tell. I leaned over and gave her a hug, I wouldn't let anyone ever hurt my baby again.


	4. Chapter 4 Angel's Story Part 2

**AN: I told you it would be fast! :D PLEASE ANSWER MY QUESTION: _If 1 character got kidnapped who would you want it to be?_**

**There is 1 OC in this chapter… and the story (so far)**

**Enjoy~**

**Angel POV**

_Flash back story_ **(AN: She's telling Fang her story with a flash back for convenience!)**

When I woke up I felt dizzy, I tried to sit up but couldn't. My arms and legs felt like lead. I tried to remember where I was, why I wasn't with the flock. Then it all came rushing back to me. The explosion and the man with the sack, I wearily pried my eyes open. Everything was unfocused and blurry. All I could see was white. I prayed that I wasn't back at the school. A flash of blue passed me and I followed it as it came around my head. A young girl wearing blue came and sat down next to me. I tiredly turned my head to look at the young girl; as I stared at the girl my eyesight slowly came into focus. I stared at the young girl in front of me; she couldn't be more than 13. She had brown hair that went down just past her shoulders; she had stunning green eyes that stared straight at me. She gently placed her hand on my arm.

"Angel?" She said quietly.

I opened my mouth and let out a croak "W-w-w-where am I?"

"Angel, my name is Charlie." She said softly. "If I untie you will you attack me?"

I let out another croak. "As much as I'd love to, I don't think I can."

She smiled and reached over with a small key. She unlocked the hard metal bands on my legs and arms. I tried to sit up but fell back down again. Charlie reached out and caught me before I fell fully, she leaned me up against the back of the cot I was lying in.

_Why are you helping me?_ I pushed the message to Charlie and she nearly jumped 5 feet in the air. I let out a small giggle at seeing the look of shock on her face.

"I didn't know you could do that. What else can you do?" She said softly. She reached over me and pulled out a small tray from the side of my bed.

"Well, I can read minds too." I said shyly. I wasn't sure why I was telling her this, I just felt like I could trust her. Charlie nodded in understanding, immediately I was pushed out of her mind, she knew how to set up a mental barrier. I had to admit I was impressed; not many people could do that.

"Do you want something to eat?"

I nodded quietly.

She opened a small bottle of water and put it on the tray in front of me. God I was thirsty; at the sight of the water my throat started to burn. I reached a shaky hand towards the water bottle. I picked up the water bottle and brought it to my lips. In 1 quick gulp I drained it, then my focus looked to the food she was laying out on the tray. A wide smile spread across her face as she saw me staring hungrily at the food.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked aloud.

Charlie let out a big sigh as her eyes fell to the ground. "I have to…"

I felt my jaw drop. "What do you mean you have to?" I asked angrily.

"Well…It's my job" She said quietly.

"Why is it your job?" I asked. I was curious now; who was she working for, and why.

Charlie bit her lip nervously. "I was told to take care of you."

"Why?"

"I have to go!" She said suddenly jumping out of her seat. "I'll be back in a bit, finish your food and I'll collect it when I come back." She rushed out of the room locking the door behind her.

I sighed and looked around my room. It was pretty bland. All that was in the room was my bed, the chair Charlie had been sitting on, a small bedside table and the door. I leaned back against the headboard of my cot and picked up a muffin that was in front of me. I sighed, it felt so good to eat something, I quickly finished off my muffin and picked up the sandwich, soon I finished the entire tray in front of me. I placed it on the bedside table and lied down on the bed. I guess I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew someone was shaking me awake. I sat up suddenly as I opened my eyes. I laughed as I saw Charlie's shocked face.

"Angel you gave me a heart attack!" she cried.

"Sorry!" I said with a smile.

"My parent's said I'm allowed to tell you." She said turning serious.

"Tell me what?"

Charlie sighed and sat down in the chair next to my bed. "I don't know where to start."

_The beginning_

Charlie looked a little shocked but smiled at me. She took a deep breath in then started. "Ok here goes. My parent's hired some people to bring you here. They got you after the DG explosion, you were a little beaten up, I heard you put up quite a fight with them. Since you were hurt my parents asked me to take care of you, help you heal, feed you, and clothe you. That type of stuff."

"But why?"

"To test you." She said so quietly I had to strain to hear her.

I looked at her with what I'm sure was horror on my face. "S-s-s-s-so I'm at t-the s-s-s-s-s-School?"

"No, not exactly; you're at a place called…" Her voice trailed off and she looked down at her feet.

_Tell me where I am, please. _

"You're at a place called the New School. It's like the School only with different people and experiments." She said quietly. "And you have to go to be tested."

I stared at her in shock. Was she really going to do this to me? I thought she was good.

"Angel, I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"No! Just forget it! Take me to your stupid tests and get it over with." I said, suddenly near tears.

She nodded her head and walked over to the door. I jumped off the bed and walked towards her, I felt tears spill down my cheeks and quickly wiped them away. Charlie led me down some hallways and into a small room. I stepped in and she closed the door behind me locking in.

I looked around and realized I was all alone, no whitecoats, no operating tables, just a small room. Maybe they're testing to see if I'll go crazy, I thought hopefully. I sat there for what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes when something happened. Out of nowhere an eraser appeared, then another, and another… This is not good.

**So I have a friend, my friend is really lonely. If you have a heart, help him out. His name is review button, give him a push, write a review, and let him know someone cares! :D **

**Thanks, and I'll update soon! **


	5. Chapter 5 Angel's Story Part 3

**Fast as promised….**

**Enjoy~**

**Angel POV**

_Flash back story _**(continued)**

I pushed myself up to a standing position so that I could fight the Eraser's; but all they did was stand there, they stared at me with pure hatred in their eyes, but they didn't attack. "I thought you guys were retired." I said in a shaky voice, my hands trembling in front of me.

One of the Erasers, probably the leader, stepped forward. "At the School, but here, they need us." He said with a snarl.

I took a small step back to stand in the corner so I could see all of the Erasers. "I can't promise this won't hurt." One of the Erasers said as he lunged at me; in his hand was a small needle. I didn't have time to jump out of the way. It all happened in slow motion, I saw the Eraser lunge at me; I heard myself scream; I saw the Eraser plunge the needle into my arm, I felt a sharp shooting pain, then the world went dark.

**~I don't know how to do a line break so… meh, never mind!~**

I woke up feeling weak and tired. I heard a voice coming from somewhere off to my right. "Oh good, it's awake." I hated being referred to as an it. I was a person! A real person with a name! Why can't the whitecoats see that? A whitecoat walked over to me with a huge grin on his face, I'm guessing he was happy that whatever drug they had tested on me worked. "Now Subject 11, how do you feel?"

I rolled my eyes at him and shut my mouth tightly. "That's not very nice Subject 11, if you don't answer our questions we'll be forced to do a more, painful experiment on you. How does removing your wings sound to you?" He asked with a huge grin on his face.

"I feel terrible, weak, tired, and harassed!" I said putting as much energy as I could in the last word.

"Perfect, John!"

A huge Eraser who I'm guessing was John walked in. "John, would you please help Subject 11 stand up." John rolled his eyes and mumbled something while walking over to me. He quickly unclamped my legs and arms and roughly lifted me off the bed. The world spun for a second before it steadied. John kept a firm hand clamped on my wrist. "Thank you John, now you may take it to the testing chamber, you know what to do." A wide grin spread across John's face as he pulled me out of the white room. He led me down a series of hallways until we came to a large room. He shoved me in and then followed me closing the door and locking it behind him.

I stared at him nervously. "I get you all to myself" He said, "This should be a fun fight." Then he lunged at me. I dodged his punch and spun around to punch his face. He easily dodged the maneuver and caught my arm, he twisted it around painfully and I felt my shoulder pop out of its socket. I screamed in pain and he laughed, I kicked my foot up and hit him in a very sensitive place. He howled in pain and I cracked a smile, that's for popping my arm, I thought. He quickly jumped at me and grabbed both my arms twisting them to hold them behind my back. I struggled to get out of the hold, but he wouldn't loosen his grip.

_Let go of me _**(Italics is Angel's mind messages)**

His grip just tightened, I grimaced in pain as he pulled on my popped shoulder.

_LET GO OF ME!_

He twisted my arm and I felt my wrist snap, pain shot up my wrist all the way to my shoulder. I screamed in pain and he dropped my wrists. I spun and kicked out at him, but he easily caught my leg. He twisted it around and grabbed hold of my body. I cradled my injured arm as he squeezed me tightly, his hands shot up to be around my neck and he started to squeeze. I struggled to get out, but couldn't because he still had a hold of my leg and I couldn't use my hurt arm. The world stared to spin from lack of air. I felt his warm breath n my neck and shivered. "Nighty- night princess" He snarled and then the world went black.

**~LINE BREAK! If anyone wants to tell me how to do one please review!~**

The next time I woke up I was back in the first testing room. "Subject 11, how are you feeling. We fixed your broken arm and popped shoulder."

"I feel awful, my shoulder and arm hurt and I'm stuck here!" He smiled and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes well that's because of the drug we gave you to speed up your healing process, it should wear off in a couple of hours. How did your fight with John goes, we guess that it was interesting."

"It was terrible, All my movements felt slow and weak, I hope that's what you wanted to hear!" I said sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Actually, it's exactly what I wanted to hear. The drug we put in you was meant to slow down your movements and stop you from controlling peoples minds, and from what we saw it worked.

"Congratulations you've successfully found another torture technique." I said even I could hear the sarcasm in my voice this time.

"We'll be doing another similar test once you recover." With that he turned and walked out of the room. A few minutes later Charlie walked in. She gently helped me off the bed careful not to touch my used to be injured shoulder. I gave her a weak smile as she led me back to my room.

I gingerly sat down on the edge of my bed. "Angel! I am so sorry, I didn't know they were going to do that to you! They promise me they wouldn't hurt you today! I am so sorry!" She said in a rush.

"Charlie, it's ok, I've had worse. Charlie, what's wrong."

"What do you mean?" She asked slightly shocked.

"In your mind, you sounded worried." I smiled weakly at her. "Mind readers."

She sighed, "I know what they're going to do to you next."

"Charlie, I've been through some pretty bad stuff, I think I can handle it." I said giving her a weak grin. She nodded her head and handed me a tray of food.

"I have to go, but I'll be back later." She said as she stood up and walked to the door.

That's how the next few days went, testing, healing, food, rest. Then it started all again the next day.

After a few days of this the tests started to become harder, the recovery time became shorter, and I got less food and sleep.

**~LINE BREAK! Still don't know how to do it~**

Charlie was sitting on my bed and we were flipping through some fashion magazines. She had snuck them out to me from her bedroom the other day. "Angel, I need to tell you something serious."

_Go for it, just think about it so our conversation will be private_ **(Italics is Angel, bold is Charlie)**

**They want to see if you're wigs will grow back so they're going to pull them off.**

_When are they going to do it?_

**They were thinking of tomorrow.**

_What am I supposed to do! I don't know if my wings will grow back!_

**I know, I have an idea; I'm going to help you break out tonight.**

_Charlie!_

**Don't Charlie me; I've made up my mind. I'll come wake you up later tonight. Just be really quite. **

_Ok, just use mental messages when you get me. We want to be discreet, will you be alright if I escape?_

Charlie nodded her head.

_Good. See you tonight!_

"Bye Angel" She said, than she left.

"Bye Charlie!" I called out happily as she closed the door. I smiled to myself and lay back on my bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**~Unless you like random messages someone should teach me how to do a LINE BREAK! Random dancing monkeys are funny~**

A gentle hand touched my back and I sat up quickly. Charlie stood in front of me with a finger over her lips.

**Come on, this way**

I silently obeyed standing up and following her out of my room. She led me down some hallways.

_How long till we're out and is there any chance of us being caught?_

**About 5 more minutes and probably not; all the doc-whitecoats went home and the Erasers sleep in a different part of the building. **

_Thanks for helping me escape Charlie._

**No problem Angel, too bad I didn't think of it earlier; then you wouldn't have had to endure all those experiments. **

We came to a door and Charlie pushed it open.

**Bye Angel**

_Bye Charlie_

There were tears in her eyes as she gave me a tight hug. "I'll miss you, you were like a little sister to me."

"I'll miss you too Charlie, you were the nicest person in this place."

With that I took a running start and jumped into the air spreading my wings and pushing down hard. I waved to Charlie as I flew off into the sky.

_End Flash Back_

**Max POV**

"Wow" Fang said. Angel had tears in here eyes as she held my hand. I squeezed her hand and gave her a smile.

_I know that was hard for you Angel_

"So how did you find Max?" Fang asked.

Angel giggled, "You won't believe this, when I flew up I ran into Iggy. I flew straight into him. It was really convenient actually."

Suddenly a large crash sounded behind me. I whipped around to see Erasers streaming into McDonalds. All the people in the building morphed into Erasers, that's when I realized we where trapped.

"We have to go Fang!" I said quickly leaning forward to snap the phone shut.

"Wait! Max what's going o-" I snapped the phone shut before he could finish his sentence.

"Positions!" I yelled as we all jumped out of our seats. I took the lead with Dylan and we stated punching and kicking Erasers. I sent one flying back into a mop bucket with a roundhouse kick. I looked around to see the Angel fighting off 2 Erasers. That's my little trooper, I thought as she punched one effectively knocking it out. The other one grabbed her arm and twisted her around. I quickly ran to her side and kicked the Eraser causing it to let go of her.

An Eraser caught my arm and yanked me back into the corner of McDonalds. I felt the cool metal of a gun press against my head. "Don't move Maximum."

**Cliffhanger, sorry… but I had to. I have inspiration so don't panic, write a review and stay calm! Till later~**

**Eat. Sleep. Write. Read **


	6. Chapter 6 Get Us There

**SOOOOO SORRY! I forgot to update before I went on March break and I couldn't update in Florida! But it's here now!**

**Enjoy~**

**Fang POV**

"Wait! Max what's going on?" I yelled into the phone; but I already heard the beeping signifying that the call had been disconnected. That was really weird, even for Max. Something's wrong; I heard the bang of a bomb going off, that's never a good thing with our Fl- I mean Max's Flock. God, I have got to stop thinking of her. I left her for her own protection, and it's going to stay that way. Maybe this isn't a good idea. No, it is.

"At least they found Angel." Holden said with a shy smile.

Maya nodded, "Yep, and they told us where a rally is! I doubt Fang even knew where one was here." She said with a cheeky smile.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fine, whatever." I can't believe what I'm about to say this but, "We're going to Florida."

"Yes!" Star said. She started to dance around in a victory lap. Maya raised her eyebrows at me and I shrugged. I'm pretty sure Maya guessed why I wanted to go to Florida but she didn't say anything. "Wait why?" Star asked suddenly stopping.

"The rally." I replied while shrugging my shoulders.

"Nooooo…." Maya said in a super sarcastic voice. "He wants to go check on Maaaaaax." She said in her super annoying sarcastic voice." I felt my cheeks heat up and I turned away from everyone.

"Just get us a way there, ok?" I said.

"Whatever." Ratchet said.

**Short but I'm sure you all want to know about Max! SO PLEASE REVIEW~ I really want at least 1 review, even if this chapter wasn't good. Please!**


	7. Chapter 7 We Need To Talk

**I'll talk at the end…**

**Enjoy~**

**Max POV**

I froze once I heard the words come out of the Erasers mouth. If I moved he would probably kill me. Now, I don't care about my own life. I'll do anything to protect my Flock, and I think that means I have to stay alive. I felt the Eraser squeeze my arms painfully behind my back.

"Maxie, Maxie, Maxie…" He snarled in my ear. I tightened up at the name he called me; my name is Max, not Maxie. I kicked up with my leg and hit him in the shin. Sadly that only caused him to tighten his grip.

There was only one thing left to do. "U an-" Another Eraser placed a big furry hand over my mouth stopping my warning call to the Flock.

"Now, now, now Maxie. If you come quietly, we won't hurt your little Flock."

_AHH! MAX HELP ME!_

I looked up to see Angel in the arms of an Eraser. Her big blue eyes now filled with fear and panic.

_Max, this is the big thing I was talking about. I knew we should have moved faster… please Max; I need your help!_

I quickly locked Angel out of my mind; she didn't need to know what was going on with me. I'd escape from this Eraser then we would U and A and everything would be fine. I twisted my arms out from the Eraser; I swung around and sent him a roundhouse kick. The Eraser stumbled back and slammed into the wall; I kicked the gun out of his hand and punched him in the jaw. He crumbled to the ground unconscious. I turned to call out a U and A but another Eraser grabbed my arm swinging me around to face him. He punched me in the jaw then kicked the air out of me as I fell to the ground. As I lay on the floor getting my breath back the Eraser grabbed me and hauled me to my feet. He clamped a firm hand around my waist and held me arms behind my back again. The other Eraser had by now dragged himself to his feet and picked up his gun. He pressed the cool metal to my temple and smirked at me.

"Now Max, I'll give you two options." My new captor said. "Option one; you come quietly with me and no one gets hurt. Option two; you put up a fight, again, we kill your Flock, and then you come with us. Personally I like option two, but the choice is yours." He snarled.

I looked up at the Flock, they all were holding their own against some Erasers. "I don't know about you, but I think that my Flock are holding their own against your group." I practically snarled. I couldn't keep the grin off my face, stupid Erasers.

"Oh ya? Look again Max."

I looked up again at my Flock and noticed what I hadn't before. In the shadows of the restaurant were Erasers. Each Eraser had a gun trained on one of my Flock, all it would take was a single shot and each member of my Flock would be dead. I couldn't let that happen. "Now, have you decided or would you like me to go with my choice?"

"Option one." I said weakly. I hoped Angel would hear me.

_U and A Angel_

Angel looked around startled until she spotted me.

_I'm coming Max!_

_No Angel don't, just come find me. Ok?_

Angel nodded her head. The Eraser holding me snarled. "None of your little tricks now." He twisted my arms painfully behind my back and clamped what I'm guessing are handcuffs on me. "Look what we got here Maxie, just for you." The Eraser said while waving a needle in front of me. I struggled against the Eraser. I managed to kick the one with the gun off of me and I kneed the one holding me. He grabbed my arm and violently pushed me against the wall. "Now, hold still" He said; then the world went dark.

**Iggy POV**

_U AND A! U AND A! _

Angel practically screamed in my head if you can do that.

_Angel what's going on? You know I can't see right? _

I thought as sarcastically as I could.

_I'll explain later, just follow Gazzy; he's just to your right. _

I felt Gazzy take my elbow and smiled. "Gazzy, what's going on?" I asked in a whisper.

"Ok, so as you know we where fighting some Eraser's. Then, I'm guessing Max told Angel to tell us to do a U and A. But I don't see Max anywhere."

"She's probably off kicking some Eraser butt." I said with a smile.

"Ya, that's our Max. Come on, here's the door." Gazzy tugged on my arm and I felt the cool breeze hit my arm. "Straight up."

"Thanks Gazzy." I said as I took off running. After a few steps I spread my wings and pushed down hard. I flew up into the air and followed the sound of Nudge's wings to find the Flock.

"Hey Iggy." Nudge said as I flew in.

"Hey, what's up?"

**Angel POV**

I flew up to the Flock and Nudge was talking as usual.

"Well… I was in this battle with an Eraser and he grabbed my arms right. And I was all like let go of me, and he was all like, no way. So I kicked him and he let go, then he grabbed me and he totally messed up my hair. I'm going to need a nice long shower to get all of this Eraser blood off of me and I need to attempt to get a brush through my hair. I can't believe we just got attacked like that can you? I mean I thought all of the Erasers were expired, but I guess it's all apart of the New School thing. Do you think they'll up grade to Flyboys like the school di-"

Iggy slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth and I said a silent prayer that she was quiet. "When I said hey, what's up? A simple nothing much would have been fine!"

"What was up with the sudden U and A Angel?" Dylan asked me. I turned to face him. I was not excited to do this.

"Max told me to tell everyone to do a U and A." I said quickly.

"So where's Max?" Dylan persisted.

"Ummm… She's gone." I said quietly.

"What do you mean she's gone? Did she go to find us food or a shelter or something? When is she coming back? Should we go meet up with he-" Dylan placed a hand over Nudge's mouth this time.

"Let Angel finish." He said softly. He turned his head to look at me "Angel?"

"Max got kidnapped by some Eraser's. She told me to do a U and A then they knocked her out and took her." I said; I looked down at the small ground below me watching people come and go from the restaurant, as if nothing had ever happened there. I couldn't help it; I started to cry. I had just gotten back to Max and now she was gone. I sobbed even harder as I remembered my time in the NS.

"We can find her, it's ok Angel." Dylan said rubbing the spot between my wings.

Suddenly I sensed something, a mind I recognized coming close to me.

_Over here! We need you! WE NEED TO TALK!_

I pushed the message as far as I could and hoped they'd here it.

**So… There we go! Max has been kidnapped. Who do you think is coming towards the Flock? Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, I know it was short but your reviews helped push me to write this. I seem to write a lot faster with review so please REVIEW! :D**


	8. Chapter 8 Evil Doesn't Play Fair

**Just a quick and short update, just want to put something out there; it contributes to why only Max was taken. Full chapter coming soon! :D **

**Enjoy~**

**Anonymous POV **

I stood at my screen and analyzed the fight, yet again. Small little Angel barely moving, controlling the Erasers with her mind, but if even one Eraser got a hand on her she lost her concentration and had to fight hand to hand. If the Eraser was able to grab her from behind her strength was less and generally Max would come to help her.

Gazzy; very good hand to hand combat, he is clearly good at bomb making but he could be outnumbered easily. If you put Angel in danger he generally will either lose focus or try to help his sister; usually ending badly for him.

Nudge; I am very impressed with her skills. She could easily take down an Eraser. Only if you out numbered her or messed up her hair –as she so kindly pointed out- would she falter and be easier to attack.

Iggy, yes the blind boy. He seems to have almost inhuman- mutation- senses. He seems to always know where the Erasers are, but, it's easier to sneak up on him if you are very quiet.

Dylan, like Max he's a fighter; nothing more to say really.

"I have been able to see that with the leadership of Max it is nearly impossible to surprise and beat the Flock in hand to hand combat. But now that I have Max I have decided that we need to test the Flock more. Send more Erasers, more traps, more everything!" I said aloud.

Good, now that we have the main subject we can see how the others react. "Tell our informant of what we have decided."

"But boss, we haven't decided anything." Stupid dumb Erasers, always answering before they think.

"Were you not listening?" I asked turning away from the screen where I was watching the Flock. "I said now that we have their little Max we can see what happens to them. Put more obstacles in their way, see who takes over, see who's really in charge of the Flock behind her. Everyone always says it's the next oldest but I don't think it is! Now do it!" I screamed at the dumb thing. He turned and quickly stepped out the door.

Get ready Flock, because I'm about to make your world turn upside down.

**Sorry, but evil people are fun. Full long chapter on its way! PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	9. Chapter 9 Road Trip

**I'M ALIVE!**

**I AM SOOO SORRY! Forgive me? I was really busy with exams; then I went away… all summer! Then I had school again, and I'm in grade 10, so I take a lot of courses and I had a lot of tests… Now I have exams again but I feel like I really owe you guys… SOOO… I'm really sorry! Oh, and sorry, I was listening to Red Solo Cup as I wrote the beginning. **

**Enjoy~**

**? POV (Guess!)**

I sat in the car silently twiddling my thumbs. I glanced over at the off ramp and sighed. This is going to be a long car ride. I jumped as my phone got a text and vibrated against my leg. Mom glanced over at me then focused back on the road. I pulled my phone out reading over the text, replying and sliding it back into my pocket. I leaned forward and turned the radio up as it started to blast one of my favourite songs. I started to sing along with the song.

"RED SOLO CUP!" I screamed. "I FILL YOU UP! LET'S HAVE A PARTY!" Mom laughed as I screamed along to my favourite song. "LET'S HAVE A PART-" I stopped singing as a voice echoed through my head.

_Over here! We need you! WE NEED TO TALK! _Echoed through my head and I jumped, we hadn't heard from Angel in a while.

"You okay sweetie?" My mom asked looking over to me.

I nodded quietly and tried to figure out what to do. I closed my eyes and an image of a McDonalds passed through my mind.

_We're coming! _I thought.

"Hey mom?" I asked

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can we get something to eat? I'm kind of hungry." She nodded.

"Sure where do you want to go?"

**SOOO… that was really short… But I'm updating again either tonight, or tomorrow morning! **

**Love ya~**

**Eat. Sleep. Write. Read**


	10. Chapter 10 Together

**I promised you! Plus I feel really guilty! Sorry the POV may change a lot in this chapter.**

**Enjoy~**

**Angel POV**

I hadn't told the Flock anything about what was happening, or why we were currently sitting in a tree, close to the place we had just been attacked at.

"Angel, please tell me why we are sitting here, close to where we were just attacked." Dylan asked me for about the 15th time. I held one finger up, signaling him to wait.

"Look, I've told you about 15 times now, we just have to wait a few more minutes." I said. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the tree, not bothering to see if Dylan nodded his head at me. I pinpointed the spot they were at and smiled as I felt them come closer to me. I opened my eyes and spotted a minivan pulling into McDonalds. I squealed in excitement and hopped off the tree, racing towards the vehicle.

**Nudge POV**

I groaned and banged my head against the tree. All this waiting was just making me bored. I opened my mouth to ask Angel a question when she suddenly squealed in excitement and jumped from her tree branch.

"What was that?" Iggy asked me. I frowned and looked over the tree branch Angel had just jumped from. I watched her gracefully land on the ground, then take off in a sprint towards the McDonalds.

"That was Angel, gracefully throwing herself from a tree, and now currently running towards McDonalds" I stated as I watched her run up towards the parking lot.

"Um… Guys?" Dylan asked tapping my arm. I smiled up at him and nodded, signaling him to talk. "I think we should go see what Angel's up to," I nodded and pushed Iggy off the tree branch, while jumping down myself. I watched Iggy fall, and land not so gracefully on the ground.

**Iggy POV**

"Um… Guys?" I heard Dylan ask. I didn't hear a response from Nudge but I'm sure she gave one as Dylan started speaking again. "I think we should go see what Angel's up to," I felt Nudge nod next to me. Then felt a hand on my leg as Nudge pushed me off the branch. I fell off the branch and landed in a pile, on the hard ground. I heard Nudge land next to me.

"Help me up!" I groaned out. I heard Nudge giggle then felt her hand grab mine as she pulled me up.

"Let's go!" She exclaimed and took off running, dragging me behind her. After running for a few minutes we slowed down and stopped. I heard Angel talking and tried to figure out whom she was talking to.

"It took you guys long enough to get here. I told you we only had to wait a few more minutes. Now that you're all here we should go inside," Angel said. _Angel! _I called out in my mind.

_Yes Iggy? _Her voice echoed through my mind, as I felt her small hand touch my arm. _Who are we with?_ I asked.

**Angel POV**

I ran straight toward the vehicle and arrived there within seconds. I waited, impatiently, as the side door opened and Ella hopped out. I immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Angel!" Ella sang as she hugged me back. I smiled and pulled back to look at her face.

"What are you guys doing out here?" I asked.

"Road trip," She said shaking her head, "but this is the most exciting part of it so far."

I rolled my eyes and smiled at Dr. Martinez, as she appeared in front of me. "Good to see you again Angel," She said while hugging me. I smiled and pulled back from the hug.

"You too!" I replied.

"I wondered why Ella suddenly wanted to stop for food, when we had just ate," she said, turning around to glare at her daughter playfully. Ella shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"It took you guys long enough to get here. I told you we only had to wait a few more minutes. Now that you're all here we should go inside," I said as the rest of the Flock showed up. _Angel! _Iggy called out in my mind.

_Yes Iggy? _I replied as I touched his arm to push him inside the McDonalds. _Who are we with?_ He asked. I grinned and leaned over towards Ella. "Should I tell him, or do you want to?" I asked. Ella put her hand over her mouth as she let out a small laugh.

"I got it," She said with a wink. I nodded and let her switch places with me.

"IGGY!" Ella screamed into his ear, making him jump.

"Ella?" He responded.

"Yep!" I called out. Iggy held his arms out as Ella gave him a hug. I smile and dragged the happy 'couple' into the restaurant. I pulled them to the back booth and sat down with the rest of the Flock and Max's family. "I called you guys here, because we need help." Dr. Martinez gave me a confused look as I started to explain what had happened. Starting with me coming back to the Flock and ending with Max being taken. When I was finished Ella and Dr. Martinez stared at me in shock.

"Not that I don't love Max's family," Dylan said, "but why are they here?"

"Well, they were passing through on a road trip, and I decided that they could help us…" I said, fading off at the end. I was worried about what Dylan was going to think about this.

"Help us with what Angel?"

I gulped and started into Dylan's eyes, "help us get Fang and his crew here."

**Tada! 2 in one night… Did anyone guess that it was Ella who was coming, and yes a bit of Eggy for the fans. Review so that I know that someone is still reading this after I abandoned it for about half a year. But luckily I have a week of exams then winter break! I promise to update lots. **

**Love ya~**

**Eat. Sleep. Write. Read**


End file.
